An awkward day in the life of Dimitri
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: It's during the field experience and the attack doesn't happen. Dimitri has an awkward day that could ruin his reputation forever. one shot
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS SET DURING SHADOW KISS AND THE FIELD EXPERIENCE, JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS. JANINE IS HERE, BUT SHE'S VISITING ROSE. THE SCHOOL ATTACK DIDN'T HAPPEN.**

DIMTIRI POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock rang out loud and clear. I tiredly grabbed hold of it and ripped the chord out of the wall, then chucking it across the room. I unknowingly had thrown it at the window and it broke it. The noise caused me to scramble out of my bed and fall on the floor. Someone immediately burst into my room. It was Janine.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked.

I stood up quickly. "Everything is fine." I said. She just stared at me for a moment appalled then looked down at the floor.

"I'll ju-just go now." She stuttered. I wonder what that was about. I looked down. I was wearing boxers, only boxers. I blushed even though she wasn't here. I hope she isn't staying.

I got dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, and left my hair down and slightly shaggy. I didn't have to dress in my guardian uniform because the field experience was sort of a fun time for guardians where we enjoy dressing up and scaring the kids. It was like the last week of school where you stop caring.

I left my room and walked down to the lobby in our guardian dorm. On the wall was the list of guardians and who they will be attacking for today. I searched for my name.

_Guardian Belikov- Ralf Sarcozy_

Oh, boy won't this be fun. I was scheduled to attack the break after second period. Ralf was assigned to some novice I had never seen before. I wandered around for a while trying to look stoic for the students until the bell finally rang.

Ralf and his guardian strolled out of their math class and headed to his locker. During second period I had changed into black shirt and pants and hid behind the wall by the drinking fountain. They had just reached his locker when I came out from behind and grabbed Ralf pulling him towards me. The novice looked startled and I heard footsteps behind me.

I spun around with him and the other novice stopped as my hands encircled Ralf's throat. Ralf, lifted his leg and tried to kick me. In order to stop him I grabbed hold of his leg, near the waist. He lifted his leg higher making my hand slide down and-

grab his balls.

I felt my eyes widen as I snapped my hand back pulling my arm away and let go of him completely. We looked at each other disgustedly and silently agreed to never bring this up, discuss, this, tell anyone, and to just go on our way.

We both returned to what we were dong, I half ran half walked back to the guardian dorm. Then to my room and slammed the door shut. I'm pretty sure my face was red as a tomato. All I wanted to do was lock the door and not come out for the rest of the day if ever. Sadly I had a shift in an hour.

Yesterday I had ordered flowers online for Roza. I guess I'll take it to her now. Today it was Friday so lunch was after 2nd period, and during that time the novices didn't have to guard the Moroi. And on Fridays Rose ate a quick lunch and then went back to her room and slept.

I got the flowers and hid them in my black outfit. I made sure I didn't run into Ralf on my way there. I knocked on the door and took out the flowers.

Janine opened it.

I blushed and Rose looked from behind Janine her eyes widening.

"Are those for Rose?" Janine asked in a stoic voice, putting her guardian mask on.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why?"

I couldn't help it, guys aren't great in these situations. So I said the stupidest most idiotic thing in the world.

"Because Rose is a nice girl, and nice girls deserve flowers." I said. From behind Janine I saw Rose put on a full fledged smile and quickly cover up her mouth with her hand. She fought her hardest to stifle a laugh then ducked into the bathroom.

Janine couldn't help but curve her lips a little bit and I saw the amusement in her eyes.

"I mean, they aren't from me. A guy wanted me to deliver it to her, and that's what he said to tell Rose." I said quickly. She nodded smiling.

"Well then he is a dork, who is he?" She asked. The first name popped into my head and out my mouth.

"Ralf Sarcozy. But you didn't hear it from me." I said. Great, I feel like I'm a 12 year old. She nodded and took the flowers.

"Well you tell him that if this goes any further we are going to have to talk." She told me. I nodded and shut the door, but not before I heard Rose's bathroom door open and a fit of laughter. I listened closer. She can really guffaw.

I face palmed myself. I was going to have to hear about this during practice.

My shift was starting now so I ran to the classroom I needed to be in. Guess who.

Ralf was sitting in a seat at the back. I had to stand behind him. They were reading silently out of the textbook right now. The tension was palpable between me and Ralf. Suddenly he stood up and faced me.

"I knew it. I knew you had feelings for me to." He wailed. I just stared ahead with a blank face.

"Admit it!" He cried."When you grabbed my balls today I knew you loved me too!" He cried tears threatening to spill ou tof his eyes.

I mentally sighed, sure that my face was red as I felt it burning. Shit.


	2. prank month

**SORRY GUYS ITS STRICTLY A ONE SHOT, BUT IF YOU LIKE STUFF LIKE THIS, I HAVE A WHOLE STORY CALLED _PRANK MONTH_ WHERE THIS IS A USUAL DAY. IN THE STORY WHICH IS I THINK ABOUT UP TO 25 CHAPTERS. THE GANG PLAYS TRUTH OR DARE AND HAS A FEW PRANKS BEFORE HEADING TO FLORIDA WHERE THEY VISIT ALL THE AMUSEMENT PARKS SUCH AS-**

**DISNEYWORLD**

**ANIMAL KINGDOM**

**SEAWORLD**

**AQUATICA ( WATERPARK )**

**UNIVERSAL STUDIOS**

**AND QUITE A FEW PRANKS IN BETWEEN. RIGHT NOW THEY ARE ALMOST DONE IN FLORIDA AND WILL BE HEADING BACK TO COURT FOR A WAR BETWEEN A MEN AND WOMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, COMICALLY OF COURSE. THE WAR WILL BE STUFF LIKE PAINTBALL, PRANKS, GRAFFITI, SILLY STRING, ETC.**

**ANYWAY, CHECK IT OUT**


	3. Another chapter cuz I'm bored

**CONGRATULATIONS TO THOSE WHO SUBSCRIBED TO THIS STORY EVEN WHEN I TOLD THEM THAT IT IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT, ACTUALLY I DON'T THINK THEY READ THE A/N... ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS? WELL IF YOU ARE JUST KNOW I'LL BE UPDATING THIS FROM TIME TO TIME, BUT NOT ALWAYS.**

DIMITRI POV

My nightmare continues. I was given an okay by the teacher by a silent nod that I could teach him a lesson. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged out of the classroom. I watched his other classmates snicker as I dragged him out.

Once outside the classroom I shoved him against the wall."What do you think you're doing!"I demanded. "What happened today was a simple accident, I don't love you. So let it go." I told him sternly.

"But I saw it in your eyes!"He protested.

"No. I don't know what you're doing but it has to stop. If you don't punishment will be inflicted." I said with a stern look on my face. Tears streamed down his cheeks now.

"You love me."He whispered. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed him again by the arm and dragged him inside. I shoved him in his seat and stood in my place. Class couldn't end too soon.

When the bell finally rang I left the room and went to the Guardian's dorm. There I looked at who else I was supposed to attack. It was Jesse Zecklos. Couldn't the universe give me a break just this once? I sighed and looked at what time I was supposed to do it. At the beginning of the last period.

I read one of my novels till then. Soon it was time for me to go, I memorized the page number I was on before leaving, bookmarks are for babies. The halls were filled with students when I got down there. I was running out of time.

But there he was, followed my his Guardian, I didn't know the student who was guarding him. Since I was almost out of time I made it quick. I ran up to Jesse, and grabbed his neck. I made a twisting motion.

"He's dead. You should have reacted quicker."I said. Some other students had been watching and were trying not to laugh, I didn't have anything on the Dhampirs but I found it kind of rude that some Moroi werer laughing.

I walked away listening to their laughter and the whispers. It made me feel better after what had happened earlier today. At least one good thing came out of today, I guess I was to busy reaping the glory when I tripped and fell on my butt. I looked around to see if anyone saw. The students turned away from Jesse and his Guardian and focused their laughter at me. I felt my face turn bright red, I hastily got up.

"You see, the guy who fell on his ass beat him."I said pointing at the novice. The laughed at that and again looked at Jessie and the novice. I walked away hearing whispers.

"I didn't know Belikov was so cool."

"He knows how to make tripping look good."

"Is it wrong of me to want to see him without his shirt off?"

"Hey comrade."

I turned to look for the owner of that last one. I saw Rose strolling up behind me.

"You're the talk of the school today. Everyone loves how you screwed with Ralf, I could kiss right now."She said. Yeah, I wanted to kiss her too. But she told me she had to get to class. I wandered around till the halls were empty. After that I went back to my room, but once I arrived in the Guardian dorms Alberta came up to me.

"Belikov, I've been looking for you everywhere." She said,"Kirova wants to see you, she's in her office."She told me. I thanked her and went to see that old bag, truth is I hate her as much as Rose does. But I would never tell her that. I made it to her office and knocked on the door. She told me to come in.

I walked in and she gestured for me to sit down.

"I hear you have caused quite a stir in the school."She said.

"Yes,"I answered."It seems so."

"I called you here to ask you about your, uh, interaction with Mr. Sarcozy." She said. I stiffened.

"There is nothing to tell, a simple mishap, and an embarassing one."I answered, I wiped the emotions off my face. Or put on my Guardian mask, as Rose calls it.

"Well, with Mr. Sarcozy's outburts in the classroom.."She trailed. I think I know what she's getting at.

"Headmistress Kirova, I'm not gay."I told her,"I don't know about Mr. Sarcozy but I'm thinking that what he said was a harmless prank to amuse his friends."I finished. She seemed to believe me and let me leave.

But why would she want to know if I was gay?

I reached for the doorknob and heard her say one last thing to me.

"Guardian Belikov, you can come to me for anything." She said. I left quickly and my only thought on that was, eww. I left the building and went to the gym. I walked in the double doors and began my stretches. I sat down on a mat and looked around to see if anyone was there, no one.

"I've been waiting for you."

I whipped around to see Ralf standing right behind me. His eyes were puffy from crying, I don't know how long he had been waiting here.

"Ralf, I need you to leave. If you don't I'm going to have to punish you, for stalking me, and for acting this way." I said, it was hard to keep a straight face when I mentioned the stalking.

Ralf pouted and tears began to fall, he ran out of the room crying. I really wanted to punch him.

**DON'T EXPECT TO HEAR FROM THIS STORY A LOT, I'M JUST GOING TO UPDATE IT FROM TIME TO TIME WHEN I'M BORED. **


End file.
